starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones
*Jonathan Hales |música = John Williams |reparto = *Ewan McGregor *Natalie Portman *Hayden Christensen *Frank Oz *Ian McDiarmid *Pernilla August *Ahmed Best *Oliver Ford Davies *Temuera Morrison *Anthony Daniels *Silas Carson *Kenny Baker *Samuel L. Jackson *Christopher Lee |distribuidora = 20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = |traducción = Quico Rovira-Beleta |estreno = *16 de mayo de 2002 *20 de septiembre del 2013 |duración = 142 min. |presupuesto = $120.000.000 |canon = |timeline = 22 ABY, 10 años después de ''La Amenaza Fantasma''; 22 años antes de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when El Ataque de los Clones takes place on the timeline. |era = |sigue a = [[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma|Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] |seguido de = [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] }} Star Wars'': Episodio II ''El Ataque de los Clones es el segundo capítulo en la línea cronológica y la quinta película en ser producida, en la serie de saga episodios. Es, además, la segunda parte en la trilogía de precuelas, iniciada por [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], y concluida con [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]. Es la primera película de Star Wars que utilizó cámaras digitales de alta definición durante su filmación para la mayoría de las escenas con actores reales. El filme fue un éxito financiero, recaudando más de $300 millones en la taquilla tan solo en los Estados Unidos; sin embargo, quedo a por detrás de su antecesora, La Amenaza Fantasma. Texto de apertura Resumen Una década despúes de los eventos de La Amenaza Fantasma, la República esta en crisis. Un movimiento separatista (secretamente dirigido por el Conde Dooku, un antiguo Maestro Jedi) amenaza la paz. La senadora Padmé Amidala, anterior Reina de Naboo, vuelve al Senado Galáctico para ofrecer su voto en la creación de un Gran Ejército de la República, aunque no haya suficientes Jedi para mantener la paz y el orden en la Galaxia. thumb|left|[[Crucero diplomático tipo-J aterrizando en Coruscant]] Apenas aterriza su nave en Coruscant, es víctima de un intento fallido para asesinarla. En el atentado muere Cordé su doble. Como resultado, el Canciller Palpatine le pide al Gran Maestro Jedi que Obi-Wan Kenobi y su padawan Anakin Skywalker se encarguen de su seguridad. Esa misma noche, un misterioso cazarrecompensas intenta asesinar a la senadora. Pero Anakin Skywalker logra salvarle a tiempo e inicia una persecución por los cielos de la ciudad, finalizada la persecución y justo en el momento cuando el joven Padawan y su maestro intentan averiguar la identidad de la persona que contrató a la cazarrecompensas, otro cazarrecompenzas la mata. right|thumb|Anakin y Obi-Wan rastrean a un cazarecompensas. Después de estos acontecimientos el Alto Consejo Jedi le pide a Obi-Wan que encuentre al asesino misterioso. Tambien el Consejo le asignó a Anakin la tarea de proteger a la Senadora y escoltarla hasta Naboo y una vez allí protegerla. Anakin aprovecha la ocasión para estar solo por un tiempo alejado de las fricciones y de los roces producidos por las amonestaciones y las críticas de Obi-Wan, su maestro. El Senador Jar-Jar Binks asume las responsabilidades de la Senadora en su ausencia. Durante la investigación, Obi-Wan Kenobi llega al misterioso planeta Kamino, donde descubre que un ejército secreto de clones ha sido creado para la República. Es informado por los indígenas que el ejército fue ordenado aproximadamente diez años antes por un Jedi llamado Sifo-Dyas, creído muerto por el Consejo Jedi desde diez años atrás. Un cazarecompensas llamado Jango Fett fue empleado para ser la plantilla de los clones. Obi-Wan se encuentra con Fett en Kamino y cree que es el asesino que ha estado tratando de atrapar. Tras evitar la captura, Obi-Wan planta un rastreador en la nave de Jango y lo sigue hasta el planeta Geonosis. En Geonosis, Obi-Wan escucha una conversación entre el Conde Dooku y el virrey de la Federación de Comercio y descubre que están detrás del movimiento Separatista y que han construido un nuevo ejercito de droides. También se da cuenta que Nute Gunray fue quien ordenó el asesinato de Padmé Amidala. Relata sus descubrimientos al Consejo justo antes de ser capturado. Mientras tanto, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, y Anakin revela su amor por ella. Padmé resiste, insistiendo que seria imposible que los dos estuvieran juntos, ya que ella es una Senadora, y él un Jedi. Anakin se enfada, y sufre un conflicto interno entre su amor y su deber como Jedi. left|thumb|250px|[[Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker y R2-D2 llegan a la granja de humedad de los Lars en su yate Nubiano tipo H]] Anakin también es perturbado por el presentimiento de que su madre está en un grave peligro, y le pide a Padmé que le acompañe a su planeta Tatooine (desobedeciendo a Obi-Wan, quien le mandó quedarse en Naboo. Cuando llega, averigua que su madre ha sido raptada por los bandidos tusken. Viaja por la noche y encuentra a su madre agonizante. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con ella, muere en sus brazos. Enfurecido, mata a toda la tribu tusken. Mientras tanto, en Coruscant, Yoda siente fluir el sufrimiento y el lado oscuro proviniendo de Anakin. Anakin trae de vuelta el cuerpo de su madre a su casa para su funeral. Ahora que el Consejo Jedi sabe sobre el ejército de Dooku, Mace Windu lleva un grupo de Jedi a Geonosis. Desconocido a ellos, Anakin y Padmé, también van a Geonosis a liberar a Obi-Wan. Mientras tanto, el Representante Binks propone que el Canciller sea investido con poderes de emergencia con los que podrá enviar el ejercito de clones a la guerra. En Geonosis, Dooku trata de convencer a Obi-Wan a que se una a él, diciéndole que Darth Sidious tiene control del Senado. Obi-Wan no le cree, insistiendo que si fuera así, el Alto Consejo Jedi lo sabría. thumb|200px|right|Los novios luchan por sobrevivir y crean su legendaria reputacion durante unas [[Batalla de Geonosis|negociaciones hostiles.]] Anakin y Padmé son capturados y llevados a la arena de ejecución. Es ahí donde se libra la Batalla de Geonosis, cuando todos los Jedi aparecen y se enfrentan a los ejércitos droide de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Cuando los Jedi creen que perdieron, aparece Yoda con los Soldados clon para rescatarlos iniciándose así las Guerras Clon. Ante la inminente victoria de la República durante la batalla, Dooku decidió llevarse los Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte a la seguridad de su Maestro en Coruscant. De camino a su Hangar privado, es descubierto. Anakin y Obi-Wan persiguen a Dooku en un LAAT/i hasta un hangar secreto, pero dos cazas geonosianos lo protegieron, sin embargo antes de poder despegar y mientras el droide piloto FA-4 preparaba el vuelo tuvo que enfrentarseles. Obi-Wan es rápidamente herido y Dooku le amputa el brazo derecho a Anakin. En ese instante, el Gran Maestro Yoda aparece y confronta al malvado Lord Sith, pero éste crea una distracción para poder escapar. Cuando estaba escapando Padmé Amidala y un grupo de Soldados clon, para evitar su escape, le dispararon a la nave pero no afectaron en nada sus escudos. Ya terminada la batalla, Dooku se reúne en un distrito industrial de Coruscant con su maestro Darth Sidious y le confiesa que todo está sucediendo como lo planearon. Obi-Wan le cuenta a Mace Windu que el Conde Dooku le reveló que un maestro Sith llamado Darth Sidious controla el Senado Galáctico. Yoda dice que la Guerra Clon ha comenzado. Finalmente, Anakin y Padmé se casan en secreto en los lagos de Naboo. Reparto Apariciones *Paddy Accu *Chon Actrion *Stass Allie *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Mari Amithest *Passel Argente *Ashla *ASN-121 *Hermione Bagwa *Sio Bibble *Depa Billaba *Jar Jar Binks *Dud Bolt *Braata *Sora Bulq *Waks Burr *J. K. Burtola *C-3PO *Chian *Cordé *CT-411 "Ponds" *Lexi Dio *Lott Dod *Tox Don *Saylind Donels *Dooku/Darth Tyranus *Dormé *Tundra Dowmeia *Pa Dua *Sifo-Dyas *Sun Fac *Kalyn Farnmir *Onaconda Farr *Dannl Faytonni *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Kit Fisto *FLO *Adi Gallia *Forch Gomou *Tarados Gon *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Nar Hida *San Hill *Bairdon Jace *Jamillia *Palo Jemabie *Jempa *Dexter Jettster *Qui-Gon Jinn *Sephjet Josall *Zett Jukassa *Denaria Kee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Sar Labooda *Cliegg Lars *Edern Lars *Owen Lars *Shmi Skywalker Lars *Liam *Hat Lo *Magaloof *Shu Mai *Achk Med-Beq *Cat Miin *Teckla Minnau *Sly Moore *Jobal Naberrie *Pooja Naberrie *Ruwee Naberrie *Ryoo Naberrie *Sola Naberrie *Jocasta Nu *Po Nudo *Agira Nyrat *Barriss Offee *Bail Organa *Pablo-Jill *Ister Paddie *Darth Sidious *Pampy *Even Piell *Poggle el Menor *Khaat Qiyn *R2-D2 *R3-T7 *R4-P17 *R5-D4 *Oppo Rancisis *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Réillata *RIC-920 *Boles Roor *Gume Saam *Ko Sai *Seboca *Aayla Secura *Fi-Ek Sirch *Sistros *Elan Sleazebaggano *Anakin Skywalker *Galdos Stouff *Lama Su *Supi *Bultar Swan *Orn Free Taa *Bufon Taire *Wat Tambor *Nicanas Tassu *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Tikkes *Ela Tips *Toonbuck Toora *Zil Topur *Coleman Trebor *Nank Tun *Gregar Typho *Bogg Tyrell *Luminara Unduli *Versé *Ayy Vida *Dar Wac *Watto *Taun We *Zam Wesell *Beru Whitesun Lars *Mace Windu *Yanjon *Yarua *Yoda *Tan Yuster *Graf Zapalo |lugares=*Ando Prime *Bogden *Mundos del Núcleo **Sector Corusca ***Subsector Coruscant ****Sistema Coruscant *****Coruscant ******Ciudad Galáctica *******Embajada champalana *******Ciudad CoCo ********Restaurante de Dexter Jettster *******Circo Corusca *******Niveles bajos de Coruscant ********Distrito Uscru *********Distrito de Entretenimiento Uscru **********Club Outlander **********Hotel Vos Gesal **********Calle Vos Gesal Street *******Distrito Federal ********Templo Jedi *********Torres del Consejo **********Torre del Alto Consejo ***********Cámara del Consejo Jedi **********Torre del Consejo de Reasignación **********Torre del Primer Conocimiento **********Torre de la Reconciliación *********Archivos Jedi *********Aguja del Templo *********Aposentos de Yoda ********Apartamento de Padmé Amidala ********Edificio de Oficinas del Senado *********Oficina del Canciller ********Plaza del Senado *********Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo *********Edificio del Senado **********Cámara del Senado Galáctico ***********Palco del Canciller *******Los Talleres ********Torre Coruscant *****Coruscant Prime *Extragaláctico **Sistema Kamino ***Kamino ****Ciudad Tipoca *****Armería central *****Complejo Militar de Ciudad Tipoca ******Laboratorio de Embriones *Borde Interior **Bogden ***Kohlma *Borde Medio **Ansion **Sector Chommell ***Sistema Naboo ****Naboo *****País de los Lagos ******Varykino *******Sala de las Nieblas de la Mañana *****Theed ******Gran Salón ******Patio de Palacio ******Palacio Real de Theed *******Hangar de Theed *******Sala del Trono *Territorios del Borde Exterior **Sector Arkanis ***Sistema Geonosis ****Geonosis *****Tierras yermas de N'g'zi *****Desierto E'Y-Akh *****Colinas Im'g'twe *****Colmena Stalgasin ******Fábricas de droides de Geonosis ******Catacumbas geonosianas ******Arena Petranaki ******Agujas de la Clmena Stalgasin ****Anillos de Geonosis ***Sistema Tatoo ****Tatoo I ****Tatoo II ****Tatooine *****Eriales de Jundland ******Puente B'Thazoshe ******Gran llanura salada de Chott *******Granja de humedad de los Lars *****Mos Eisley *****Mos Espa ******Tienda de Watto *****Campamento de los bandidos tusken *Laberinto Rishi *Subterrel |eventos= |organizaciones= |especies= *Aleena *Anx *Aqualish *Arcona *Balosar *Besalisko *Bith *Cereano *Chagriano *Clawdite *Dug *Geonosiano *Gossam *Gran *Gungan **Otolla *Humano **Alderaaniano **Chalactano **Clon **Naboo **Serenniano *Ishi tib *Ithoriano *Jawa *Kaminoano *Kel Dor *Koorivar *Lannik *Leffingite *Mirialano *Muun *Nautolano *Neimoidiano *Nikto **Kajain'sa'Nikto *Nuknog *Ongree *Pacithhip *Quarren *Rodiano *Shi'ido *Skakoano *Sneevel *Sullustano *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthiano *Tarnab *Togruta *Toydariano *Bandido tusken *Twi'lek *Umbarano *Vulptereen *Vurk *Weequay *Whiphid *Especie de Yoda *Zabrak **Iridoniano |criaturas= *Artrópodo **Kouhun *Aiwha *Bantha *Pájaro **Paloma de Naboo **Nuna **Odupiendo **Pelikki *Eopie *Gundark *Insecto **Abeja **Mosca *Nexu *Reptil **Acklay **Massiff **Orray **Reek *Scurrier *Shaak |droides= |vehículos= |tecnología= |miscelánea= }} Citas memorables * “No hay suficientes Jedi para proteger la República. Velamos por la paz, no por la guerra.” Mace Windu al Senador Palpatine. * “-Tus instintos aún no se han desarrollado, joven aprendiz. -¿Y los suyos sí? -Es posible.” Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker en el apartamento de Amidala. * “-Si fueras tan bueno con el sable como lo eres para hablar, serías tan hábil como en Maestro Yoda. -Creí que ya lo era. -En tu imaginación, mi joven aprendiz.” Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker durante la presecusión aérea de Zam Wesell. * -“Esta arma es tu vida.” Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker. * -“Si un sistema no aparece en los registros, entonces no existe.” Jocasta Nu a Obi-Wan Kenobi. * -“Maravillosa la mente de un niño es.” Yoda ante la respuesta de un joven youngling * -“Es un placer conocer a un Jedi.” Jango Fett a Obi-Wan Kenobi. * -“Se acabó la fiesta.” Mace Windu irrumpiendo en el palco del Conde Dooku en Geonosis. * “-Mis piernas no se mueven, necesito lubricación.” Un droide de batalla cuya cabeza estaba ensamblada en el cuerpo de C-3PO, durante la Batalla de Geonosis. * “-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? ¿Una batalla? Hubo un terrible malentendido. ¡Estoy programado para servir, no para destruir! C-3PO con la cabeza ajustada al cuerpo de un droide de batalla, entrando a la Arena Geonosiana de Ejecución. * “-¿Esta es tu solución diplomática? -No, son negociaciones hostiles.” Anakin Skywalker a Padmé Amidala durante la Batalla de Geonosis. * -“Me he vuelto más poderoso que cualquier Jedi. Incluso usted.” El Conde Dooku a Yoda. * -“¿Victoria? ¿Victoria, dices? Maestro Obi Wan, no fue victoria. Ha arribado la noche del Lado Oscuro. Inició la Guerra de los Clones.” Yoda a Obi-Wan Kenobi, luego del conflicto en Geonosis. Entre bastidores * La escena donde se ve paseando a Anakin y a Padmé acompañados por R2-D2 por un palacio de Naboo tiene de fondo la Plaza de España de Sevilla (España), la cual fue añadida digitalmente. * La película fue clasificada PG por la Motion Picture Association of America por secuencias sostenidas de acción de ciencia-ficción. *El DVD fue clasificado A (todo publico) junto al episodio I. Errores *En la escena cuando Padmé se cae de la cañonera en Geonosis, es visto un reloj negro en la mano izquierda de Anakin, lo cual sucede de igual manera que con Luke en el Imperio Contraataca, la parte cuando se marcha de Dagobah. *En los créditos aparece diciendo que Rune Haako es Lott Dod, lo cual es un error triple, porque originalmente iba a ser Gilramos Libkath. Lucasfilm corrigió que es Haako quien allí aparece, pero que Libkath es un personaje canónico, y Lott Dod aparecería en las futuras entregas. *Cuando Yoda se enfrenta a Dooku, Yoda dice "mucho que aprender aun debes", que deberia ser "mucho que aprender aun tienes". Enlaces externos *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones en Star Wars Latino Categoría:Películas de la saga